


Murmur

by Rennen



Series: OCs [6]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cause she dead, Murmur is my most neglected oc, Poetry, Shes the reason for the death warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: The dead can talk.
Series: OCs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 4





	1. Cross

They strung up the child of only 14.  
The one who refused to stop asking “why?”  
That wooden cross  
that was said to behold His kindness,  
was turned black.  
The witch’s last words were of curses and spite,  
as hot as the flames that engulfed her.  
Little did they know,  
they would soon hear a murmur in the wind.  
They had strung up a child of only 12.  
The two were buried together,  
the women wept.  
As the smoke rose,  
a spirit descended.  
The murmur grew into a shout,  
behind the shouts were the keening of the witch.  
Little did she know,  
that an angel would soon descend,  
and give her peace.


	2. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to burn her to ash.

I almost hate you as much as that Father.  
No one can overcome him,  
but you are so incredibly close.  
Look at you,  
so perfect in every way.  
It's as if you were built for this.  
You're their ultimate angel,  
a true being from the heavens.  
But in reality, you're probably just a witch.  
Look at me,   
this is what they're done to me.  
So why do you stand by them?  
What is your purpose?  
You're a beautiful woman,  
you are everything they ever wanted,  
everything I never was.  
But I don't believe it.  
You're a fake.  
You're a witch,  
the same as me.  
So why do you pretend?  
Surely even someone as clueless as you understands the situation?  
That's why I hate you.  
You act as if you were born yesturday.  
You are gray,  
so unnervingly gray.  
I hate it.


	3. I'm Right Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buy one get one free.

Are you dumb?  
Or maybe you repressed it,  
what a coward.  
That last night I spent staring at the stars as my skin melted off,   
we were a duo.  
Understand?  
An inseparable team,  
a pair of witches capable of only the most heinous curses.  
Does it ring a bell?  
It should,  
you were the one that killed us afterall.  
Don't look so concerned,  
everyone knows you only cared about yourself.  
You've been hearing things,  
seeing shadows in the corner of your eye,  
so you say.  
How fucking stupid are you?  
A man of God that doesn't understand one simple thing:

the dead will always speak.


	4. A Real Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted he shall be.

All life is a gift from God,  
that was the philosophy we were taught.  
You can rely on me,  
for I am a man of faith.  
A father, a priest, a leader.  
A man who was truly blessed,  
watch as everything he touches turns to gold.

Religious fiction with a corrupt priest as the lead,  
I'm sure you've heard of it before.  
He burns his problems away, like an arsonist,  
but then something unexpected happens.  
In Germany way back when  
"witches" were burned like it was a free for all.  
The issue with this is that those "witches" were never actually witches.  
They weren't even evil.  
But what if one was real?  
Or maybe two?  
A real life witch,  
a maiden of the forbidden magic God seemingly hates so much.  
What if?

If you want the straightforward answer:  
it's that witches were always real.  
I was there,  
we were there.  
That Father found us out,  
he almost found the others too,  
I took the flames for them.  
A witch's loyalty goes beyond any other.  
One last curse before I become smoke:  
be haunted into insanity.


	5. Forshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Humans have a weird obsession with trying to surpass the supernatural.  
Cloning, trying to gain immortality, trying to control nature.  
Humans are always flying too close to the sun, you could say.  
Here's a question:  
Do you believe in fate?  
The thing about "God" is that his presence also implies a presence of fate.  
So if one were to pray to God,  
they would also be praying to fate.  
Is fate unmovable?  
In another universe,  
another time,  
another place,  
could I have had a different life?


End file.
